Cartons having bag- or pouch-type liners for holding various types of food products, such as cereals and crackers, are widely used. When reclosing the carton, it is also known to enhance the sealing of the bag liner by direct engagement with closure flaps of the carton to ensure freshness of the food product, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,153 entitled “Fresh Fold Package” or U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,588 entitled “Lined Carton.” While the prior art has attempted to achieve a resealable liner bag for a food carton, the sealing effect is either limited or the construction of the carton is complex and requires a resealable adhesive. These attempts are either not economical to manufacture or not easy to use.